Change of Face
by alywood
Summary: The events of the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view are in the books, but it's the Monday Night RAW where things get really interesting for the three men of Shield. What could cause the sudden change in script and keep The Shield together as a group instead of seperating them?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Change of Face**

**The events of the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view are in the books, but it's the Monday Night RAW where things get really interesting for the three men of Shield. What could cause the sudden change in script and keep The Shield together as a group instead of seperating them?**

**Dean Ambrose: Jon Good**

**Roman Reigns: Joe Anoa'i**

**Seth Rollins: Colby Lopez**

**Chapter One:**

The Elimination Chamber pay-per-view was well underway and the three members of Shield just lost to the Wyatts. The only people that were happy with the outcome of the match were the Wyatts; the fans were actually cheering for The Shield to win.

"This sucks," Jon said as he walked down the hall to the trainer's room.

"At least it was one hell of a match," Colby responded.

_Dean Ambrose was tagged in at the end just as planned; however when he went for the pin, Bray Wyatt sat up and delivered Sister Abigail, ultimately winning the match. Bray went off script._

"Wish that he stuck to the script, but yeah it was a pretty good match," Jon conceded.

Joe was walking behind his two friends to get a final clearance before being able to get changed and leave the arena. He was pissed that Bray had jumped script and pinned Jon. When the trio arrived at the trainers, they walked in and completed all of the tests that needed to be done.

"All three of you are cleared," Doc Sampson siad finally. "Have a safe drive and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Thanks, man," Jon said before heading for the door with Colby following him.

Joe once again walked behind his friends silently. He wasn't as pissed as he was before, but he was still going to brood.

"So, who's going to drive?" Colby asked as he pulled a t-shirt on after a shower.

"I'll drive," Joe finally stated.

"You sure?" Jon questioned, looking up from his bags. "I mean you seem kinda pissed off right now."

"Naw, I'm good. I'm just brooding from the loss."

"If you're sure," Colby shrugged.

The three finished getting their belongings together with minimal conversation. They loaded into their car and started to head out to the next city for Monday Night RAW.

In the early hours of the morning, the three men checked into their hotel room and laid claim to sleeping arrangements.

"Bed," Colby and Joe said at the same time.

"That's fine, I'll take the couch," Jon stated as he dropped his bags on the floor before laying on the couch. "Why do I have a bad feeling about the show tonight?"

"Because someone went off script," Joe replied.

"I wonder how creative is going to play this out."

"We're supposed to face them once again," Colby said from the bathroom door.

"But, we also had a promo to film before the show where we fight about the win," Jon noted.

"So, I guess that we'll fight about the loss instead. Most likely blaming you, Jon," Joe chuckled.

"That's fine." Jon laid his head on the arm of the couch, closing his eyes. "It's going to be a long show tonight."

"Let's get some rest," Joe said before yawning and laying on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"I can't belive that you actually flew to see wrestling," Connie said to her sister over the phone.

"You know that I wanted to do something spontanious for my birthday, so here it was," Chloe smiled while she walked down the hotel hall to the front doors.

"I was hoping you would just take a trip to like New York or some where else to have some fun, but not to go watch wrestling."

"You love me though, Con and you know it. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm at the airport."

"Don't get into too much trouble."

The call ended just as Chloe walked to the front doors of the hotel. Chloe's 25th birthday was on Friday, but her sister had planned a whole day out on Saturday, stopping Chloe from attending the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. But she didn't care; she loved wrestling, and she loved traveling, so she was happy that she traveled to Monday Night RAW.

Chloe grabbed a taxi and gave the driver the information for her destination. She was dressed in a black camisol, dark straight leg blue jeans, and black slip on shoes. She carried her Shield shirt in her hand since it was a bit warm in the city. Once the cab pulled up to the arena, Chloe got out and walked to the doors.

"You're here for wrestling?" someone asked.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled as she handed her ticket to the man.

"Enjoy the show," he smiled in return.

Entering the arena, Chloe looked around the crowed hall. People wore their favorite wrestler's shirts, carried signs, and held their children's hand trying to navigate through everyone to their seats. Chloe pulled her Shield shirt on and walked down the stairs to the floor seats. She had splurged enough for the upgraded seat at the show.

During the dark match before the show started, a member of the security knealt beside the young woman.

"Excuse me, miss, but I was ordered to speak to you about the possibility of you being pulled into the ring tonight as part of a promo with three men of the roster."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"But you don't want to be put in that situation, then you don't have to be. Vince just wants you to a part of the promo."

"Why me?"

"I'm not sure. He just told me to talk to you."

"I'll do it," Chloe nodded.

"Is there anything you want me to take into the back to hold?" Chloe looked at the man questioningly. "After the promo, you'll be taken into the back to enjoy the rest of the show. So if you want anything to be held onto, you might want to hand it over to me now."

Chloe nodded and handed over her iTouch and her phone after she turned it off. The man then left the ringside area and walked into the back out of Chloe's sight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night RAW," Justin Roberts announced to the arena full of fans.

The music started and the pyros went off. Chloe joined in the cheering until the lights went dark and the Wyatts appeared on the Titantron.

"We're here."

Their music came on and Bray Wyatt walked slowly to the ring. Chloe sat in her seat and wondered where the other two men were. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone whispered in her ear.

"You ready for this?" the voice asked.

Chloe could only nod, knowing what was about to happen. She never thought that she would be part of the start of the show.

When the lights, Bray was in the ring and Chloe was grabbed by the other two members of the family. She screamed in fear and was pulled from her seat, down the walkway, and pushed over the barrier. Rowan pulled the woman to her feet and pulled her up the steps and into the ring.

'This might have not been a good idea after all,' Chloe thought as she watched as Bray walked to the far end to grab a microphone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have the next chapter typed, but I'm not sure if I should/could work on it. I want to change things to it, but at the same time leave it...So, I would like to have some input on your thoughts on the story. Thank you everyone!**

**Chapter Three**

Jon, Colby, and Joe stood by the curtain in the audience's entrance waiting for their music to play before entering. But when they heard a woman's scream, the trio peeked through the curtain to see what was going on.

"We won at the Elimination Chamber last night. But there are still people out there, like this woman here, who are cheering for Shield. And I want to know why. So, why are you still cheering for them?" Bray asked in his Southern accent.

"Because they'll always be better than the three of you," Chloe said boldly.

"They're not better than us. They lost to us."

"Only because you played possom."

"I still pinned a member of Shield." Bray looked at Chloe and smiled. "Join the family."

"No."

"Join the family either by choice or not."

"Get our music cued up, we need to enter soon," Jon ordered a member of security.

Chloe's knees were taken out from the back by Rowan, causing her to kneal in front of Bray. The man in the goat mask ripped the Shield shirt off of her and threw the shreads on the mat in front of her. Bray bent at the waist and leaned in close.

"Will you join the family willingly?"

Chloe gathered saliva in her mouth and spat it directly into the man's face. Of course the outcome was not what she expected. Bray stood back up laughing, pulled his hand back and struck the woman's face; causing her to lay on the mat. He then started to kick her stomach and stomp his foot on her left side.

"Sierra, hotel, india, echo, lima, delta, Shield."

The Wyatts picked the woman off the mat enough to move to stand opposite of the three men of Shield who had rushed down the stairs to the ring to aid the woman.

"Let her go, Bray," Roman called out loudly for the camera.

"Why should I? She's joining the family."

"She's not joining you," Roman replied.

Bray grabbed the barely concious Chloe, tipped her so she was facing up, and delivered his signature move, Sister Abigail. As soon as the move was completed, the three members of the Wyatts quickly left the ring and up the ramp into the back. Dean slid across the ring and turned Chloe over to talk to her quietly.

"What hurts?"

"Le-left s-side," she barely whispered.

"I'm going to move you gently to the edge where Roman's going to carry you into the back, okay?"

Chloe barely nodded, losing conciouness quickly. Dean eased the woman to the edge where Roman placed her in his arms and carried her into the back just like Dean had said.

"Lay her here," Doc Sampson ordered Joe when he walked backstage.

Joe laid the woman on the box and backed away a bit. Sampson quickly tried waking her, but she wouldn't open her eyes.

"Did she say anything?"

"Her left side is in pain," Jon answered.

Instantly, Sampson pressed on her ribs and she woke with a start and a cry of pain. He assessed that the woman couldn't breath properly and looked at Jon.

"Can you carry her to the trainer's room?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Jon gently picked the woman up and followed Sampson.

"What's your name?"

"Chloe," she whispered.

"I'm Jon. Don't worry, Sampson is the best in the company."

"Thank you."


End file.
